fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akane Kenjou
|idol-brand = Perfect Queen|appearance = Episode 1: Welcome to Tsubasa Idol Academy|anime = Idol Storm|idol-item = Ruby Charm Bracelet}}Akane Kenjou (健児朱音 Kenjou Akane, Ally Redgrave in the English dub) is a main character of Idol Storm. She is a sexy-type idol, Her idol color is red, her preferred brand is "Perfect Queen" and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. Appearance: She has fair skin and has medium length silver hair and gold eyes, she wears an red dress with red shoes. She also has a rash on her left hand from an allergic reaction. Personality Akane is the beautiful heiress of the Kenjou family fortune, and is admired for her calm and stoic nature. She has an incredible singing voice, and is also a very proficient dancer. Despite being rather emotionless at times, Akane is actually very gentle and is always there with a helping hand. She likes the play the violin in her spare time, and is known to be rather terrible at cooking. History Auditioning for the Academy Akane was a girl of many talents, due to being the daughter of one of Japan's richest families, but did not know what to do with her life before inheriting the family fortune. One day, she stood on a hill watching Morning Musume perform. Inspired, Akane decided that she wanted to sing, and so she began practicing her vocals for a long time. She soon auditioned for Tsubasa Idol Academy, and was instantly accepted to her superior singing. Relationships Yuuka Amano They are roommates at the academy and the first friend Yuuka made. Yume Kawaii They are good friends. Ri Midoriki They are good friends. Madoka Mino They are good friends. Sakura Chinen Akane is on good terms with Sakura. They meet at the audition and they are good friends. Noemi Kagamine They are good friends. Hibiki Kurosawa Hibiki admires Akane from afar but has a bit of trouble getting to become her friend. Kira Akarui Akane and Kira first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Rebecca Utsukushi Akane and Rebecca first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Alice Skye Akane and Alice first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka Aizawa Akane and Honoka first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Trivia * Her english surname coincidentally matches her color (red). * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 아린 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Allie ** Thailand: พันธมิตร ** China and Hong Kong: 健朱音 ** Saudi Arabia: اكاني ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Ariel ** Portugal and Brazil: Ana ** Russia: Анастасия ** Serbia: Акане Gallery Kenjou Akane.png Akane.png|Akane in casual clothes Akane school uniform.png|Akane in her school uniform Akane Magical Red Coord.jpg|Akane Kenjou in her Magical Red Coord Idol Storm Akane.png|Akane Kenjou in her Magical Red Coord 2 Idol Storm promo.png|Akane and her group Starclub Category:Idols Category:Idol Storm Category:EuroIdols Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Sexy Idol Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998